Conceal Don't Feel
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: Willow Collins has been on the run for years now, hopping from one town to the next, trying to keep her power in check. She tries to conceal them as much as possible and tries to have a normal life, keeping her head down. Then she met Tom and everything was magic! Then one night at Prom took all of that away, and she runs into the arms of our favorite feral.


**Hello Lovelies! I wrote this a few months ago after listening to the Frozen soundtrack over and over again at 2am before I got sick of it. So, this happened, don't ask me why, but it did, and I am pretty proud of this! **

**I don't know if I want to leave this as a oneshot or if I am going to continue it. I'm gonna see what kind of response it generates.**

**Before I get angry reviews or emails, let me explain something: this is LOOSELY based on Frozen (Mainly Willow's powers and such) but not really so I'm not putting it in the crossover section. I would prefer if I didn't get upset emails and such because I dislike dealing with them and it really ruins the fanfic process I think.**

**If you have a problem with this, you can still shoot me a PM as long as it is polite and not angry, please. Thanks! :)**

**Now that that is out of the way, I present: Conceal, Don't Feel. **

**Read and Enjoy. Leave a review if you like, tell me if I should continue or not.**

* * *

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl, you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know…**_

Willow sat in the back of the classroom, fingers clutching at the fabric of her sleeves. She took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself, _just another new school_. She sighed again, playing with the tattered edges of her sweatshirt, _just another first impression to make_. Her nerves were beginning to get to her and she felt the heat spread out from her chest, _No! Conceal it, don't feel it! Don't let it show! Just like dad always told me!_ Willow smiled fondly at the memory of her father, she could almost hear his voice in her head, _you're gonna be okay, Willow, if you say the chant, everything will be alright._ That was before...she felt the heat begin to seep down her arms and her fingers tightened around her sleeves. The sound of the five-minute bell brought her out of her thoughts and she shook her head to rid herself of the memory. The heat beat against her chest like an animal in a cage.

To calm herself, she flipped open her notebook and began to doodle. Her pencil moved slowly and her breathing slowed too. The heat gradually retracted back to her chest and her nerves died down. She was calm and cool. Images of small animals with big eyes and cute grins filled the margins of her paper. Students began to trickle in and soon the room was filled with high school children. She didn't look up, fearing that if she did, her power would flare up. Willow smiled a little, _Ah, puns_.

The bell rang and the teacher entered the room. Willow kept quiet and diligently took notes. She never raised her hand or answered questions. After each bell, she would be the first one out of the classroom and the first one in the next class. At lunch, she found a table away from the others to eat her sandwich. Throughout the day, other students gave her odd looks but none approached her or spoke to her until the end of the day as she waited for the bus.

"Hey." Willow looked up, her auburn hair falling into her eyes. A boy with ash blonde hair and bright green eyes stood before her, "Is this seat taken?" he gestured to the open bench next to her. She shook her head, "No, go for it." She said quietly, moving over. He sat down beside her and smiled, "I'm Tom." He held out a hand. She stared at it and then, taking a breath, took it, "Willow." He let go, his fingers lingering on hers longer than necessary, "Wow, your hand is really warm." She smiled sheepishly, "Pockets." It grew quiet and she fidgeted with the ends of her sleeves.

"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you here before." Tom said after a while. Willow nodded, "Yea, I just moved here." She wished the bus would hurry up, "Where did you move from?" She winced internally, "New York." She lied smoothly. He whistled lowly, "Wow, that's a long way a ways from here. What'd you move all the way to Seattle for?" Willow fidgeted and looked away, her hair covering her eyes. Tom realized his mistake, "Oh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She shook her head, "No, it's nothing like that!" She didn't want to lose the only person that would talk to her, but at the same time, she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her, "My parents divorced and I moved here with my mom." It wasn't a complete lie…

She'd runaway because her parents didn't like mutants; they thought they were abominations to humanity. Her father knew about her mutations but told her to hide it and contain it; she did as he told her but, the more she hid it and the older she got, the harder it was to control. One night, her mother and father had had a bit more wine than normal and began arguing about the smallest things, like they did every night. But that night, they began to get more and more violent. They threw bottles and vases at each other, breaking pictures on the walls. Willow couldn't stand it, but when she tried to separate the two, they turned on her. She hadn't meant to lose control; the beast in her chest broke free of its cage and defended its owner.

Tom winced, "I know how you feel, my folks got divorced when I was a kid, I'm sorry." She shrugged, "What's done is done, there's nothing I can do about it." He nodded, his ash blonde curls bouncing a little, "True." The bus came up the road and stopped at the curb, the door opening with a soft hiss. Willow stood and gathered her bags, "Well, it was nice to meet you Willow." Tom stood and smiled. She stepped onto the bus and smiled back, "You too, Tom." He chuckled, "You know, you're really pretty when you smile." Willow felt a blush flit across her cheeks and she hurried onto the bus.

OoOoO

Within the next few months, Willow and Tom had grown closer and closer. She'd eventually admitted that though her parents had divorced, she lived alone. She told him that she couldn't deal with their arguing and had taken what she could and ran away. She had made herself promise not to tell him that she was mutant. Tom lived with his father, who was firmly against mutant rights. He, much like her parents, thought they were abominations. Willow didn't like him much, he made Tom act different, no doubt because of his views.

When Tom asked her to Prom, she had been ecstatic. She went out and bought a strapless gown, the color of jade, with silver dragonfly designs going up the side. For the first time in what felt like forever, she put on make-up and wore her silver sandals that she hadn't touched since her mutation began. She'd left most of her hair down, the rest in a simple braid around her head. After brushing the rest of it, she smiled at herself in the mirror. For once, she looked normal; she could pretend to be normal. Her chest warmed in happiness and her smile grew. Her smile turned into a gasp as she saw that, in her excitement, she'd accidently set her brush on fire.

She quickly tossed a cup of water on it, successfully putting it out but her hands were warm and shaking. Willow went back into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands, _conceal it, don't feel it! _She felt the heat retract up her arms and to her chest. She stood and looked at the full length mirror on the door, _maybe I shouldn't go, if I can't keep my emotions in control here, how the hell am I going to do it there?! If I make one wrong move, then everyone will know and then what? I'll lose Tom and whatever little friends I may have made here._ In the mirror stood a beautiful young woman, hair like fire, nicely contrasting her striking emerald eyes. She wore a long pale green strapless gown that showed off her freckled shoulders, the silver dragonflies dancing up her side seemed to be floating around her like a protective shield. Willow took a deep breath, _I've got to put on a show, if not for myself, I'll do it for Tom! It's only for today; I can stay inside and curl up with a book tomorrow._ She smiled and the girl in the mirror smiled back. The heat was back in her chest, like a bird in a cage.

She had just finished putting on her shawl when Tom knocked on her door. Grinning, Willow skipped to the door and opened it. Tom was dressed to perfection in his black suit, his hair still in its naturally curly state. His green eyes blinked owlishly at her as he stood in her open doorway, "Willow…you look…wow." He said breathlessly. She blushed and smiled shyly, "Thanks, you do too." He grinned at her and offered her his arm, _it's agony to wait, can't put it off any longer_. She took his arm and after locking up the house, she was led out to his silver mustang.

The drive to the school was quiet but comfortable. She liked being alone with Tom like this, it was a nice intimate feeling. Willow felt safe in smaller crowds; she wasn't as nervous and her powers stayed in check. He helped her out of the car once they parked and offered her his hand as they headed into the crowded hotel ballroom.

Willow instantly tensed at the sight of the large crowd and the heat began to seep out from the box she'd put it in, _NO! Relax! This is for Tom!_ She took a deep breath, looking up at the boy in question. He was staring at her with concern, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Willow." He knew she felt uncomfortable in crowds. She shook her head, "No way, I bought a new dress just for this. I'll never wear it again." She smiled up at him. He smiled back, "If you're sure." She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure." His hand tightened around hers and she couldn't help the large grin that graced her lips.

As the night went on, the two danced and talked together happily. Tom began to talk with his friends and Willow excused herself to get some air on the balcony. She was starting to get used to the crowd, as long as she was with Tom everything was fine. The heat hadn't bothered her once since they'd started dancing and for that she was grateful. However, on her way to the balcony, she bumped into a group of girls that she recognized as Jody Hopkins and friends. And she silently cursed herself.

Jody and co. were not exactly Willow's bffs. They were the main group that teased her on a regular basis, mostly because they were all convinced that Willow had taken Jody's boyfriend, even though it was _never_ established that her and Tom were exclusively dating nor was Tom ever interested in Jody that way; as far as he was concerned, Jody and he were only friends. The brunette turned blonde had hated the poor red-head the second her cold blue eyes had spotted her and Tom walking down the hall together. But, as far as Willow was concerned, the group of mini-dress/shirt-wearing girls were her worst nightmare come to life.

They constantly teased her about the way she dressed and used this as an excuse to cure their own boredom. In fact, on more than one occasion, Willow had found that they had taken sweaters and jackets from her locker or when she wasn't looking and hidden them around the school. Thus forcing her to walk around for the rest of the day without a top layer; she had to be extra on top of the heat on those days.

The worst was when they began to spread rumors about her parents' divorce. The rumors were crazy, a variety of stupid stories that she couldn't believe people actually considered as fact. Some said that her father killed her mother and was sent to prison. Some said that the family was from the circus and had left Willow on the side of the road; that was the stupidest she'd heard. Some said that her father left her mother after finding out about an affair; that was the one that stuck the most. But the one that really frightened her was the ones that said that _she'd_ killed her parents and then ran away because she couldn't face their ghosts.

In short, the group of girls were total bitches.

The blonde turned her head, "Watch where you're going, Collins." She warned, a girl from her group nudging the red-head a little too roughly away. The heat burned in her chest, building, wanting to be released on the offender, but Willow bit her lip and forced the fire back behind the door; she would not let herself be bested by a daddy's girl with a Malfoy complex. She just nodded and hurried out onto the veranda.

Willow allowed the cool night air to wash over her, breathing in gulps of fresh air to coax the heat back into its cell. Glancing around, she realized with relief that she was alone, everyone still inside, dancing or socializing. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the railing, breathing in the cool air. A gentle wind started up and she welcomed it, leaning her face into the soft breeze. The heat relaxed and seemed to purr in its cage. She heard a small sound, a soft but harsh grunt, and opened her eyes.

A boy stood a few feet below her on the sidewalk, leaning against the brick wall, staring out at the skyline. He didn't look like any of the boys in her class, no, he was much too large to be considered a boy; no, he was a _man_. He wasn't dressed for the party either; she took in his dark trench coat and jeans with curiosity. She wondered what he was doing there; maybe he was an employee, out for a cigarette break. No, she saw no cigarette nor smoke around him at all. It was quite possible that he was just some guy, perhaps a homeless man, just wanting to look up at the stars in peace. Willow was about to head back inside, her curiosity satisfied, when he glanced up at her. Her body tensed and the heat pushed against its door.

She was afraid.

His facial features were animalistic; dark hair and sideburns framed his face, which was turned up in a feral grin, sharp canines making an appearance. The very air that he gave off was dangerous and intimidating. She wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't move. His stance hadn't changed much from how he'd been when he was leaning against the wall, but had changed just enough to make her uneasy. But that wasn't why the heat was slamming against her chest.

It was his eyes.

Those stormy gray eyes looked at her with such an intense ferocity that shivers ran up and down her spine. But yet she couldn't look away; the predatory look in his eyes was somewhat beautiful, in a terrifying way. His eyes held hers much like the eyes of cat held those of a mouse. And like a mouse, she didn't move; not wanting to provoke any sort of attack. Vapor began to rise from her skin in thin tendrils as the heat grew more intense. Her instincts screamed that he was dangerous and to get away from him, but her legs refused to cooperate. She was the mouse.

His feral grin grew and his eyebrows rose, "You don't belong here with them, kid." Willow jumped at the deep bass of his voice, just as rough as his appearance. She pushed off of the railing slightly, trying to appear unaffected by him, "With who?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. He just chuckled, "With the normal people," she froze, "What are you talking about?"

Again, he chuckled, "I know what you are. You smell different from the rest." Her eyes widened, "What are you talking about?!" "You're a mutant, like me." She shook her head, "You're crazy. Just leave me alone." She turned to leave but he was in front of her in a second.

Willow stared up at him in shock, "How did yo-" Interrupting her, he held up his hand in answer. His nails were yellow and cat-like. They were also long and sharp; she was pretty sure that he could kill her in a single swipe if he wanted to, "I'm a feral, class five. It's kinda like being part animal." He regarded her with a tilt of his head, "Not sure what you are yet, probably an elemental." Willow shivered slightly but stepped back; the heat swelled in her chest and down her arms. The vapor that was rising from her, thickened into steam as the fire grew warmer. If the man noticed it or took it as a threat, he didn't act on the recognition. Instead, he moved towards her till her back hit the railing. "I can take you someplace where you won't have to hide anymore." His voice was soft but the panic in her chest grew and just fed the fire there, "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him away. Embers began to lift from her skin and burn through the outer layer of his coat. She gasped and retracted her hand, clutching it to her chest. Again, the man reached for her, but she shrunk away, "Please, don't." She looked up at him, emerald eyes pleading, "I won't be able to control it, I don't want to hurt anyone."

His grin had faded and he looked impatient. "Look, kid, sooner or later they're going to find out about you." Willow screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, "No, that won't happen." He ignored her childish comeback, "In the end, you're going to lose control and they'll know." His eyes softened slightly and he ran a claw along her cheek softly, but with enough power to scratch her a bit, making her wince. "You're going to have to trust me, sweets. I know what humans do when they're faced with something that they don't understand."

She didn't want to hear anymore. She _couldn't_ hear anymore. The heat in her chest was burning hotter than it had in a long while; her dress was beginning to smolder. Willow pushed him away, "I need to leave." He barked a harsh laugh, "I'm telling ya kid, there's no where you _can_ go." He gripped her arm when she walked passed him, "You can't run from this." His skin sizzled where it touched hers and he grimaced, pulling his hand away, the skin healing within seconds. She walked quickly back inside, leave the feral on the balcony.

Willow tried to contain the fire, but only succeeded in pushing some back into its cage; it receded up her arms and rested in her chest, the temperature burning hotter than before. She ignored it, focusing on getting to Tom. If she could get to him and tell him that she was sick or not feeling good, he would take her home and then she could properly cool off. Just the thought of Tom, his eyes, his embrace, even the smell of his cheap cologne was enough to calm the fire down to a dull smolder. Concentrating on that, Willow made her way through the crowd with purpose. She could almost see the curly blonde hair of Tom when suddenly-

"Ah!"

_Shit!_

Willow cursed every higher power she could think of at that very moment; she was royally screwed.

Because when Willow accidently bumped into Jody Hopkins, causing the girl to spill her punch down the front of her strapless, slinky, silver dress, she knew that whatever thin veil of safety that she had from the heat in her chest was now forever shattered.

The girl gasped in horror at the sight of her ruined dress, her followers gasping in octaves after her, "You stupid bitch! This dress was tailor made!" She hissed, pushing Willow back a bit. The red-head winced at her shrill voice and the heat pounded on its door. "I'm sorry Jody, it was an accident." She tried to apologize but the girl wasn't having it, "Sorry doesn't fix my dress, bitch! My father will hear about this! And then you'll be spending the rest of your high school career paying me in cleaning costs for this dress." Jody spat. Even though the heat in her chest was raging at this girl right now, Willow just backed off; she could barely keep the heat in its place. She turned to leave when the girl grabbed her arm roughly.

"Oh, no you don't! Girl, you aren't going anywhere!" Willow tried to pull away but Jody's grip was stronger than she anticipated. The heat was bubbling at the surface now, "Jody, let me go, I'll pay for whatever, just leave me alone!" She pleaded and ripped her arm from her grip. Before she could run away to find Tom, the daddy's girl grabbed for her again. This time, Willow's arm lashed out, sending out a flare in its wake. The fire missed Jody by a few inches, merely scorching the carpet, but it missed her by _inches_.

The crowd grew quiet at the sound of crackling flames, but only for a moment. Then all hell broke loose.

Suddenly, people were surrounding her, grabbing at her, barring at her path when she tried to escape. Hands grabbed at her arms and ripped at her dress, cries of 'freak' and 'monster' were shouted at her as she fought her way through the crowd. Fingers pulled at her hair and she lashed out, accidentally setting alight to a few dresses and suits but despite the cries of pain and agony, the hands still tugged and jerked at her.

Willow fought desperately to get away and still keep the fire from escaping like it had earlier, but the flames grew hotter in her chest. Sparks flew from her fingers uncontrollably now and the hands released her. She felt the heat run up and down her back, fanning out from her spine to protect her. She finally broke free and ran out of the hall, the crowd parting like the red sea. A familiar head of hair came running towards her, "Willow!" Tom called, "Are you alri-" he gripped her hands, blue eyes scanning her face and smoldered gown, "What happened?" Willow opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the voices of the crowd.

"Freak!"

"Mutant!"

"Monster!"

Jody stepped forward, "Get away from her Tom! She's a freak! Just look at what she did to my dress!" she gestured to the singed edges of her party dress.

Tom looked from Jody to Willow. The bodice of her gown, once a gorgeous jade, was now charred black and smoking. His gaze went to the burnt edges of the silver dress, dangerously close to her tanned skin. Blue eyes looked right into the brown eyes of Jody, "Willow couldn't have done this, there's no way." Infuriated, Jody stamped her foot like a toddler and pushed at Willow but Tom blocked her. Like a scared cornered animal, Willow struck out blindly. Sparks flew, flames roared and a single shriek rang out followed by a harsh cry. The girl opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Jody on the ground cradling a horrifically singed Tom. He stared at her with disgust and betrayal written in his cobalt eyes and suddenly she couldn't take it.

Willow let out a startled sob but made no move to comfort her boyfriend, instead she hurried from the scene, careful of the crowd rushing to the injured two. Sparks and embers floated above her skin eerily as she made her way down the hall, tears freely falling down her cheeks. Her chest was burning brightly with crackling flames and she didn't care; her heart felt cold and heavy, like icy fingers were squeezing it and pulling it from her chest.

The sparks died down as the cold air hit her skin and she took some deep breaths before hurrying to the car. Just as she reached the mustang, a mob of police cars drove up all at once, blanketing the parking lot in a sea of red and blue. The angry crowd from the party poured from the hotel doors to meet the cops, to point them to the girl who was currently on fire. Willow froze, tears fell harder as she started to hyperventilate; she was going to die. She knew this wasn't one of the things people went to normal jail for; mutants were killed or taken to horrible prisons. She shook and the heat coddled her, cocooning her in a blanket of comforting warmth. She leaned heavily against the car door, sliding down and onto the dirty asphalt, shivering as she waited to be found.

A light chuckle came from above her, "Ya know," Her head shot up, "I hate being the one to say I told you so but," he grinned, revealing sharp canines, "Let's get out of here, kid." The gruff feral offered her his hand, the claws shone in the blue and red flashing lights. Willow looked at his hand with suspicion but the roaring of the crowd made her wince. He raised his brows and moved his hand further; his words from before echoed in her head, '_I can take you someplace where you won't have to hide anymore._'

Emerald eyes zeroed in on stormy gray and saw nothing but understanding and an underlying ferocity that told her that he would protect her from the angry mob just a few yards away. Wiping her cheeks, Willow reached out and placed her hand in his, the softness of hers melding into the calloused hardness of his. He hoisted her up off of the pavements and held her against his chest, "Did you mean what you said earlier? That I won't have to hide anymore?" she asked in small voice. He nodded and scooped her up into his arms, "Never again."

Willow curled into his chest, which rumbled gently beneath her hand, lulling her to sleep. For the first time in forever, the heat didn't fight or push on its restraints. It purred softly in its cage and she could breathe comfortably once again. Her eyes fluttered shut, the red and blue lights fading from view as he headed out of the parking lot.

The feral raced off into the night, a slumbering princess in his arms, their pathway lit by the pale light of the full moon.

* * *

**Thank you guys! Tell me how I did if you like! Let me know if Sabertooth is ooc or not cause I was afraid of doing that... **

**Please, leave a contribution in the little box.**

**Until next time Lovelies,**

**~Shikamaru'sLove**


End file.
